Sexy, Naughty, Bitchy Her
by HippieChickEmma
Summary: 'Is she gay? No. Not Annie, why would I ever think that' Mikasa thought as she watched Annie read her book. A while after Annie awakes from her crystal, Mikasa reaches unfortunate circumstances that leads her to asking Annie for help, her last resort.
1. Bitchy

Annie heard knocking on the door and went to answer. "What?" she snapped. "Hey Annie." it was Mikasa. "What are you doing here?" Annie asked. "I kinda need somewhere to stay, the military doesn't pay enough for me to pay my house bills." was the answer. Annie stared at her for a while. "Mikasa, I got kicked out of the military after I awoke from the crystal and have no job, Christa bought me this house and gets me food, how can I pay for you?" Annie asked. "All the money I get I'll pay for my fair share of food and shit like that, okay?" Mikasa reasoned. "Wow, Jean said alot of things about you but never said to anyone you were bitchy." Annie said, to Mikasa it sounded almost like a compliment. Mikasa looked down at the ground. "Come on now, I'm not saying I hate that." Annie told her stepping aside. "Come in." she gestured. Mikasa stepped inside as Annie closed the door behind her. "Set down your bags anywhere." Annie muttered, sitting down on the couch. Mikasa set down her bags and stood awkwardly at the door. "You live here now, you can sit down." Annie told her. "Oh, right." Mikasa sat next to Annie. Annie smiled faintly and shook her head as she grabbed a book and began reading. 'Is she gay? No, no not Annie. Well,' Mikasa began thinking, sneaking a glance at Annie when she wasn't paying attention. 'She wears a black collar connected to a black choker by a fine rose-gold chain for crying out loud! Okay, that just means she likes alot of black, doesn't mean she's gay. Though acts like a guy... There's only two ways to find out, way one: pick-up lines.' Mikasa thought. "Hey Annie," Annie didn't look at her. "What?" she asked. "Did it hurt when you fell from heaven?" Mikasa tried, using one of Jean's shitty-pick-up lines. "Did it burn when you acsended from hell?" Annie muttered, not looking from her book. 'Dammit!' Mikasa cursed to herself. "You okay with sleeping on floors? Because if you slept on this couch your feet would dangle off the edge." Annie told her. "Yeah, as long as I have a roof over my head I'm fine." Mikasa agreed. They sat in silence for a while as Annie read. "You hungry?" Annie asked. "Kinda yeah." was the answer she got. "Well you're welcome to anything you find." Annie muttered. 'Here's my chance to see if Annie's gay!' Mikasa thought as she saw Annie get ready to stand up. When Annie stood, she headed for the kitchen. Mikasa got up and sneaked up on Annie, catching her by surprise as she grabbed one arm, pulled it behind her back, forced her facing against the wall, and planted an arm by her head, so that she couldn't turn around and retaliate. Annie put her free hand on the wall and sighed. "Mikasa, what the hell are you doing?" she asked calmly. "Uhhhh." Mikasa searched for an answer. "I know what you're trying to do, I could tell by the way you glanced at me, thinking I wouldn't notice. See, when someone is interested in another, they try to sneak a look at them at the dumbest times, like Jean." Annie muttered. "You're trying to find out if I'm gay, aren't you?" Annie asked, looking over her shoulder to look at Mikasa. "Yeah... About that..." Mikasa tried to search for answers again. "Are you gay?" Annie asked. "I can't say I am and can't say I'm not." was the answer. "Me too." Annie told her. "I'll tell you what, you have all night to find out, now let me go." Annie reasoned. Mikasa let go. Later that night Annie laid in bed. There was a few blankets and pillows on the floor for Mikasa to sleep with next to Annie's bed. Mikasa stepped in the room and closed the door behind her, careful not to make a noise, Annie looked like she was sleeping. Mikasa did NOT want to wake Annie. She went to lay down on the floor and Annie rolled onto her other side so that she faced Mikasa. "You have thirty seconds to get up here and prove something, remember?" Annie muttered. "Right." Mikasa took in a deep breath, afraid Annie might strangle her in her sleep. Mikasa climbed up and laid with her back to Annie's. "Oh, and do NOT touch me." Annie warned. After a while of silence there was a random question that Mikasa just HAD to have an answer to, so she broke the silence. "Have you ever had sex before?" Mikasa blurted out. "Yeeeeeeeah, why?" Annie asked awkwardly. Mikasa shrugged. "Gay sex?" she asked next. "No." Annie answered. "Me neither." Annie looked over at Mikasa. "I'm not a whore like you are though." Annie provoked. "I am so NOT! I don't get payed for it." Mikasa retorted. Annie faintly smiled and shook her head, falling asleep. After an hour a random dream made the memories of revealing that she was the female titan to Eren, Mikasa and Armin. The titan that killed countless people and Levi's team. The dream made her remember about when she revealed herself that she almost killied Eren, Mikasa, and Armin. Annie woke and quickly rolled onto her other side, hugging Mikasa before she could say or do something. "Annie?" Mikasa asked. Annie began silently crying as she burrowed her face into to Mikasa's shoulder. "I'm so sorry." Annie choked out, not looking up. Mikasa finally hugged back to comfort Annie as she tightened her grip. "It's alright Annie, it's alright." Annie woke and saw a note on the kitchen counter when she went out there. It was from Mikasa and it read, 'Already left and made you some coffee before I left. Don't forget to smile :)! Your friend, Mikasa.' Annie through away the note and shook her head. "Like I'd ever smile just because she told me to and wrote a cute little smiley face." Annie muttered. She took a coffee mug out of one of the cupboards and filled it. She took a taste then shrugged, surprised. "Not bad." Annie murmured. 


	2. Rough' Love

It was a month since Mikasa moved in and Annie was sleeping. Mikasa carefully closed the door behind her and laid on her normal spot on the floor, next to Annie's bed. There was no mattress for Mikasa to sleep on, there wasn't enough room. Annie woke up from hearing the door open and close and rolled onto her side and looked down at where Mikasa lay. "Isn't it hard on your back, sleeping on the floor?" Annie asked. "Nah. I really don't mind." was the answer she got. "You're still in the military and fly around attached to gas canisters, you sure you're fine?" Annie questioned. "I'm sure Annie, since when are you so thoughtful?" Mikasa laughed. "Dammit Mikasa just get the hell up here." Annie muttered. "Huh?" Mikasa was surprised. "I don't have enough room to get you something to sleep on other than a few pillows and blankets, you work hard in the survey corps, you probably never get rest sleeping on the damn floor and I'm starting to feel bad. Now get up here and sleep with me." Annie told her, resting her head back down. "Oh, alright." Mikasa laid with her back to Annie's and had to admit, it was comfier than on the floor. Annie started to shiver, it was cold in the room. Mikasa rolled over so that she was facing Annie, pulled up the blankets over Annie's shoulder and rolled her onto her other side, holding her close to try and share body heat. Annie was surprised by the way too friendly actions, but accepted it. "Don't you ever take off that scarf?" Annie asked. "Do you take off your collar and choker?" Mikasa asked. "No." was the answer. Annie closed her eyes and sighed happily, knowing she had a friend to comfort her. "Warming up?" Mikasa asked her, loking down into her eyes. "Mhm." Annie murmured. Annie snuggled a little closer and Mikasa held her tighter. Annie burrowed her face into Mikasa's shoulder as Mikasa rested her chin on Annie's head. "Goodnight." she murmured. "Goodnight." Annie whispered back.  
"Eren wait up!" Mikasa yelled as she spotted her brother. "Yeah?" he asked, turning around. "You've dated Annie right?" Mikasa asked. "If I say yes are going to beat me death?" Eren asked. "No." Mikasa assured. "Then yes, I have. Why?" he asked. "How do you warm up to her, I think right now she'd rather drown me in my bowl of cereal than look at me." Mikasa explained. It wasn't true, Mikasa just wanted to know what Annie liked, she felt that their cat-fight relationship was going to a very high level, fast. "Well, her favorite color is black and she doesn't wear jewelry except her collar and choker. She doesn't drink and hates dresses." Eren explained. "Does she have a second favorite color?" Mikasa asked. "Yeah, lavendar." Mikasa looked down and nodded. "Thanks!" she thanked as she ran off. Mikasa was sitting on the couch at the house when Annie walked in the door. "I got you something!" they both said at the same time. Annie came over to where Mikasa sat. "Here." Annie leaned down as Mikasa clipped a small gold-colored circular tag to the small chain that connected her collar and choker together. It said 'Annie' on it. "Thank you." Annie told her. Mikasa smiled. Annie kneeled down infront of where Mikasa sat and held onto her right hand, then slipped a gold-banded ring on her index finger. "It's a promise ring." Annie explained. "The promise is that I'll always be there for you, no matter what. I'll be on your side and support you for the rest of your life." Annie promised, standing. "Thank you, it's beautiful." Mikasa stood up and hugged Annie. She smiled and hugged back. About a month later Annie was in her summer PJs, a small black crop-top and white short-shorts, and went to go lay down and was surprised by Mikasa who pinned her down. "Gotcha!" she laughed. Anie laughed a little, then Mikasa heard her muffeled mutter, "Yeah you did, but get up now, I can't breathe." her mutter was muffled since Mikasa's weight made Annie face press up against her pillow. Annie arms were held by Mikasa up above her head and she was laying on her stomache. "Come on, you're no fun." Mikasa told her, not moving. "Well I like it better when I can breathe." Annie muttered, shifting her weight so that she could look over her shoulder at Mikasa. "Don't tell me you're one of those take-it-slow people." Mikasa murmured. "I don't play around, I like going slow." Annie explained. "Come on, just once?" Mikasa asked, tipping her head and smiling. "My feet are cold." Annie muttered. She then felt Mikasa's feet over her's. "Stop avoiding the question Annie." Mikasa reminded. Annie sighed. "Not doing it." she muttered. Mikasa shook her head as she still held Annie like she had. "Come on, don't wimp out on me now." Mikasa murmured in Annie's ear. She sighed. "Fine, but I'm not taking anything off." Annie finally gave up. "Me neither." Mikasa told her. Mikasa shifted her weight upwards so that Annie face was once again pressed up into the bed. Annie laughed a little and so did Mikasa. 


	3. Mission

Annie stood and did the dishes as Mikasa came home for the day. She didn't bother taking off her 3dm gear before coming behind Annie. Mikasa put her hands Annie's hips and rested her chin on Annie's shoulder. "What are you doing?" Annie asked. "You need to relax Annie." Mikasa answered. They just stood there for a moment, enjoying their time together. Annie stopped what she was doing and nuzzeled the back of her head into Mikasa's chest. She began gently swaying Annie side-to-side. Annie closed her eyes and softly smiled, it was nice, having someone to love again. After Eren and Annie broke up, she was lonely, until Mikasa asked for help, both Annie and Mikasa thought they'd never admit it, but it was the best day of their lives.

Later that night it was just Annie and Mikasa, covered by Annie's sheets, printed with roses, and the lavendar comforter. Annie curled up and closed her eyes, trying to sleep. Mikasa laid behind her and matched her position, hugging her arms around Annie's chest. "Why do love me? I'm a monster." Annie murmured. "No, you're not a monster, and that's why I love you." Mikasa answered her. Annie closed her eyes again. "I love you very much, and don't ever doubt it." Mikasa murmured in her ear. Annie faintly smiled. "I love you too." she whispered. Annie snuggeled herself closer, she enjoyed the warmth they shared. Mikasa kissed the back of Annie's neck, Annie groaned happily when she felt a playful nip in the kiss.

In the morning there was a small summer breeze coming from the half-open window, swaying the white transparent curtains back and forth. There was a small beam of sun light shining down on where the bed stood, but noting woke Annie's sleeping state. Mikasa looked at her, so innocent, so peaceful, so beautiful. She looked for a while at the small frame of a body that belonged to Annie, the cute face she had, the rise and fall of her chest as she breathed contently, her frosty blonde hair splayed over her pillow. For Mikasa, the night was, interesting. She had never done anything like it before. Annie was deep in peaceful sleep, she had been up along with Mikasa all night, but Mikasa wasn't tired, she had felt different. It felt felt both wrong and so very right at the same time. Mikasa had whispered repeatedly in Annie's ear 'I love you.' and had kissed almost every inch of her body. It was a night neither of them would forget, it was almost a guilty pleasure. Mikasa propped herself up a little with an arm and looked over Annie's side at the floor, where her crop-top and shorts lay on the floor next to the bed. Annie looked cold, she didn't have much on for a top, or for pants. That was their limit, she was NOT taking everything off. Mikasa gently rolled Annie up onto her, so that Annie lay on Mikasa's stomache, her head resting on Mikasa's chest. Annie faintly smiled as Mikasa pulled the blankets up more and stroked Annie's hair. Annie closed her eyes and almost fell asleep again. "I have today off." Mikasa told her. "That's nice, but why?" Annie asked, Mikasa just didn't get random days off. "There's a mission we have to go on tomorrow, and we won't come back for a while. Don't be surprised if some off us don't come home at all, it's a suicide mission." Mikasa explained. Annie looked up worridely into Mikasa's eyes. "J-Just promise you'll come back, okay?" Annie told her. "I promise."

Mikasa attached her 3dm gear to her harness before slipping on her uniform jacket as Annie came from the living room to tell her goodbye one last time. Mikasa was about open the door until she saw Annie, she gave her another hug. "Promise me something," Annie started. Mikasa listened. "don't die." Annie murmured, giving Mikasa a kiss on the side of her head. Mikasa smiled, "I won't." Mikasa shut the door behind her, and that was the last Annie saw of her for the rest of the month.


	4. Marry the Girl

In a field on Mikasa's free time, she held a small velvet box in her hand, pacing back and forth, rehearsing how she'd propose to Annie. "Come on Mikasa! We have to go!" Eren called. "Coming!" Mikasa responded. Everyone was being so supportive, they even had a plan to make it special for Annie. When they rode home, they were going to form a circle around Annie on horseback, then that's when Mikasa would hop down and propose.

Annie stood on her porch a month later after the survey corps left for their mission, until she saw a little kid come to her fence. "Come on! The heroes are back!" he said excitedly to her, running off.

 _The heroes are back? Mikasa's home!_

Annie threw on her white hoodie and ran out the door. She stood on her toes to try and see over the crowd that lined the streets, nobody could see them yet, but they could all hear the clip-clop of tired hooves. "Oi Leonhardt! You want a front row seat?" A man taunted, pushing her right in the way of horses purposely, to see if she'd get run over. Annie crouched down and braced herself, looking downwards, it was too late to run now. She saw hooves stop infront of her, hundreds. "Annie." a deep voice greeted. Annie looked up, it was Commander Erwin Smith. Right behind him was Captain Levi and Squad Leader Hanji Zoe. The three made their horses take menacing steps towards the man who pushed her. Their horses circled around him a bit. "Look at that! The survey corps is protecting titans now!" someone from the crowd shouted. Hanji turned her head and glared. She looked back at Erwin for permission, and he nodded. Hanji strode up to the man, still on horseback, and made it stand there. "Look who's in 3dm gear." she threatoned. The man cowered back and Hanji seemed satisfied. Annie tried to go back to the crowd but Armin rode up behind her and leaned down a bit, grabbing her hood so that she'd stay. "I think the commander wants to talk to you." Armin informed her. Annie looked back at Armin and nodded, he let go of her hood. When the three higher-ups came back they stopped infront of Annie again, and Armin pulled his horse back from them. "T-Thank you Erwin~san." Annie thanked. "Walk with us Annie." Erwin commanded. "W-Why?" Annie asked. Why would the survey corps take her in? After what she's done? "I said walk with us." he repeated. Erwin turned his horse around so that he could see his comrades. "Form around Annie!" he commanded. "I want to see that no-one gives her a hard time!" every soldier gave one nod and said in unision, "Sir!" they steered there horses into a formation around Annie and slowed the pace to an easy walk so that Annie could travel on foot. Armin rode next to where Annie walked to see she was safe in the tight circle from the crowd. "Was the mission a success?" Annie asked. Armin didn't look at her, he kept his eyes on the horse infront of him. "Yes, no recorded deaths." Annie looked around herself. She couldn't see Mikasa anywhere, but Jean leading her horse, which had an empty saddle on it's back. Annie looked back at Armin who finally looked her in the eyes. "Where's Mikasa?" she asked. "We don't know, she disappeared, we're assuming she's dead though." Annie stared at him in horror. This couldn't be happening. "We'll have a service for her though, don't worry." Armin tried to calm her. Then Erwin turned his head, looking at everyone and putting his arm out as a signal to stop them. Once everyone stopped, he looked at the sky, then the roof of a certain building, then nodded at whatever he was looking at, everyone who surrounded Annie seemed to know what was going on, Armin would have been distraught at the fact his friend was dead, but wasn't, though Annie didn't notice. "Stop formation!" Erwin commanded. Everyone pulled back their horses, leaving Annie in the open. The crowd stood, confused. All of a sudden Annie could hear the distant noise of 3dm gear. Someone dropped on there feet behind Annie. "I'm home." they told her in a friendly way. The voice was familiar, it was Mikasa's. Annie whipped around and threw her arms around her. Mikasa hugged back and swung her around a bit. The whole of the survey corps cheered. Annie had tears of sorrow, thinking Mikasa was dead. Mikasa set Annie down, then looked at Erwin. "Permission?" she asked. "Go for it!" Erwin told her, a smile on his face. Mikasa knelt down on one knee and held Annie's hand. Mikasa took out the small velvet box from her back pocket with her other hand, then flipped it open to reveal a ring. "Marry me?" she asked Annie. "W-What?" Annie asked disbelievingly. "Marry me." she repeated. "Yes, yes!" Annie exclaimed, tears of joy in her eyes. Mikasa slipped the ring onto Annie's finger, then dropped the box and hugged Annie again. Now everybody cheered, Eren and Armin were the loudest though, they were happy for their friends.

Annie stood in the kitchen a week after the proposal. When mikasa got home she unclipped her 3dm gear of off her harness and propped it up against the wall by the door. Annie turned around and leaned back on the counter, resting her hands on it. "What'd you have eat today?" Mikasa asked, to see if Annie was hungry. "Why don't find out yourself?" Annie asked. "Challenge accpeted." Mikasa murmured, a smile on her face. She leaned down and put Annie's legs under her arms, lying her on her back on the counter. Mikasa planted two hands by Annie's head and leaned down more. Annie gripped onto her with her knees. Annie's eyes were bright and joyful, and she didn't even look like the stone-cold titan she was. Annie closed her eyes as their lips pressed together, they made it last. When Mikasa retracted herself she let go of Annie so that she could stand. "Want another taste?" Annie asked. "Yes ma'am." was the enthusiastic answer. Mikasa leaned forward again and they kissed again, it was long, beautiful, and seductive. Somehow Annie managed to slip off Mikasa's uniform jacket and half-way un-button her shirt mid-kiss. They retracted themselves. "Tastes good, you don't do too bad." Mikasa commented. Annie smiled to herself and looked down at the floor beneath their feet. Annie quickly grabbed Mikasa's wrist and looked up into her eyes.

Later that night Annie was curled up in bed, she was cold. Mikasa laid behind her and rested her head above Annie's. She moved her hands to Annie's hips and closed her eyes. They both fell asleep, knowing that they'd always have each other.


	5. Insane Asylum

Annie was laying next to the tree that about a year or two ago, she had killed Petra on. She always came on the anniversary of Levi's Squad's death to say sorry to them. The reason Annie was laying on her side there, was because she was brutally attacked there, she never even got a glimpse of the man who did it. She lay there, in great pain, surrounded by her own blood. Annie felt scared, she felt tears running down her face silently, she felt the pain, she felt the coughing roll of her tongue from the bottom of her lungs and throat. She heard footsteps behind her, she tensed. "It's alright, it's just me." she heard Mikasa's murmur. "Who did this to you?!" Mikasa asked angerly. Annie coughed more and Mikasa scooped her up gently in her arms. "Let's get you nice and fixed up."

At the house later that night, Annie laid in bed, she was really hurt. Mikasa laid behind her and Annie awaited the rough, titan-slayer's gentle touch and sweet, soft, words. "Hey there baby." Mikasa cooed to her, snuggling close to Annie and holding her hands on Annie's hips. Annie winced a little, Mikasa had forgotten she was hurt. "Oh! I'm so sorry! I forgot you were hurt." she apologized. "No it's fine." Annie assured, a little bit of pain in her voice. "One more month, and we'll be married, isn't that great?" Mikasa sighed. Annie nodded, smiling. 'Annie Ackerman, it has a nice ring to it.' Annie thought. "I'll have family again." Mikasa murmured. Annie felt bad, Mikasa had no family other than her foster brother Eren. "Just think, we can start our own family, there's always children out there who need a home." Annie nodded. Mikasa once again held her hands firmly on Annie's hips and rested her head back down. "Good night Ann." Annie closed her eyes, "Good night."

A week before the wedding, Mikasa had fell ill to a mental illness, one that was causing random memory loss. Mikasa would just sit and cry for a while, push Annie away from her, not remembering why she was even living with her. One night, Mikasa was sitting on the couch, Annie on her lap. Mikasa had a little memory loss suddenly. Mikasa looked over Annie's shoulder at her hand. She saw the engagement ring she had placed on Annie's finger a month ago. "Who the hell?!" Mikasa yelled, pushing Annie off her lap roughly. "Mikasa?" Annie asked calmly. "Who the hell engaged to you?! Who the fuck dare date you even when I've been doing all this shit for you!" Mikasa yelled at her. "But M-Mikasa, you, you, proposed to me. I think you need to lay down." Annie murmured, having Mikasa sit down. Mikasa felt herself tear up as she regained memory. "I'm sorry, what happened?" she asked, throwing her arms around Annie. Annie hugged back and they held each other for a long time. "I'll never let you go." Mikasa whispered in Annie's ear.

The next day Eren stopped by to see that Mikasa was alright. Annie answered the door when he knocked. "Hey Eren, welcome to the brand new Insane Asylum." she murmured, regarding Mikasa's memory losses. "How's she doing?" Eren asked. "She's seen better days." Annie answered solemnly.

The day of the wedding, Annie tried on her dress. The wedding wasn't until late evening and it was only morning, but she wanted to see what she'd look like. Annie looked beautiful, it was a long white wedding dress with a white flower crown with a veil attached. "You look great." Christa complemented. Christa was there to help Annie into her dress. "Thank you." Ymir was also there, but she was helping Mikasa into her suit. Annie smiled. "Alrighty, lets get you back in normal clothes for now." Christa murmured, Annie and Mikasa wanted to go for a quick walk before the wedding.

On the walk, Mikasa had an old sword with her, since they were in the woods. Mikasa stopped and pulled Annie into a long kiss. Annie looked up at Mikasa soft grey eyes. "I love you." she murmured. Mikasa smiled and led another kiss, gripping her hands on Annie's hips. Mikasa retracted herself and Annie walked ahead of her, then, all of a sudden, her memory, slipped.


	6. Saying Goodbye

All Mikasa could think was:

'Why the hell is Leonhardt with me?!'

Then, Mikasa took matters into her own hands. She came up behind Annie and held her close tightly, Annie's back to her. Mikasa put her sword up by Annie's neck and held on. "W-What the hell?!" Annie asked, she felt so confused, why was Mikasa being so rough with her? "You're not going anywhere this time, understand titan?" Mikasa whispered darkly into Annie's ear. She realized, Mikasa's memory was slipping again. "Let go!" Annie yelled frantically. Mikasa let go and pushed her roughly to the ground, then stood back up, Annie was trapped. Mikasa lifted her sword by her chest, ready to send the blade crasing down into Annie's stomache. Annie had fear running wild in her soft eyes. Mikasa said one last word before doing it, "Die." The sword split down through the air, and Annie laid, eyes wide, struggling to breathe, and blood trickling from her mouth. Annie finally relaxed herself and closed her eyes. Then, Mikasa's memory came back. "Annie!" she yelled. Mikasa dropped down to her knees and laid next to her, resting the side of her head on Annie's chest, hugging her tightly after removing the sword. "I-I won't let you die." Mikasa murmured, tears building in her eyes. Annie opened her eyes again. "Take my collar, I want you to have a peace of me." Annie whispered. "No, no, I'll-I'll always have all of you." Mikasa choked out. Annie rested her hand on Mikasa's back and closed her eyes for the last time, falling limp into Mikasa's hold. Mikasa began crying, sitting on both knees, holding Annie in her arms, yelling Annie's name into the now, darkening with rain, sky. Eren walked up, he heard Mikasa's wailing from all the way at his house. "Mikasa, what happened?" he asked, dropping to his knees next to Mikasa as she still held tightly to Annie. "W-Wake her up." Mikasa murmured hopefully, handing the limp body to Eren. "She's gone Mikasa." he told her solemnly. Mikasa knew that, she was just hopeful.

Later that day, it was time to bury Annie. Everyone wore black, and Annie was dressed in a pastel pink and turquoise dress and flower crown, as under her scarf, Mikasa wore Annie's collar and choker. Christa and Ymir stood together, Christa crying into Ymir's shoulder. Mikasa was the last to stop by Annie's casket, and she a few things to send away with her. Mikasa took off her scarf and gently lifted Annie's head a little, wrapping the scarf around Annie's neck. Mikasa slipped what would've been Annie's wedding ring on her finger. Mikasa had a wedding ring of her own on her finger. Then, she kissed Annie's cold lips and stepped back, this was all so Annie could be remembered as married. Mikasa helped seal the casket and buried it, handful of dirt by handful. Mikasa maid sure that there was a space next to Annie's casket for when she died. And on Annie's headstone, it read:

Annie Ackerman* 


End file.
